


Papa Bear

by Shadow_Wolfhawk



Series: Slice of After-Life one-shot series [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, not really fluffy this time, serious discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Wolfhawk/pseuds/Shadow_Wolfhawk
Summary: Part of my “Slice of After-Life” One-Shot series; During a walk home, Grelle and William have a discussion regarding Ronald’s relationship with William’s secretary…





	Papa Bear

**_Papa Bear_ (a Grelliam Fic) by Shadow Wolfhawk**

**Fandom: Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)**

**Pairing: Grelliam (Grelle Sutcliff/William T. Spears)**

 

 

The Collections department was nearly empty.  A few reapers lingered, finishing their reports for the day as the night shift was heading out to begin their scheduled reaps.  Junior reaper, Ronald Knox sat on the low wall in front of Veronica Sylvan’s desk, chatting away with her as the young secretary finished typing out the requested documents for their boss.  Senior reaper, Grelle Sutcliff sat at the empty desk beside hers, filing her nails, only half-heartedly partaking in the conversation.  The two younger reapers were talking, flirtatiously, Grelle occasionally interjecting to warn Ronald to mind his language in front of a lady.

The chatter ceased as the door to the private office behind them opened and the occupant came out to stand at the desk, glaring at the young man in front of him.  Ronald turned a shade of pink and cleared his throat, casting his gaze down to the desk.

“Ronald Knox, don’t you have better uses for your time than distracting my secretary from her duties?” 

“Sorry, Mister Spears, sir,” Ronald said, sheepishly.  “Mister Sutcliff and I were just keeping her company while she finished up for the night.”

William T. Spears was clearly not impressed by this answer, as his gaze became even colder.

“Boys and girls like to talk with each other, Will.  No harm in that,” Grelle said, examining her nails.

“And I trust that means that the both of you have your own work done, correct?” William asked.

“All turned in, sir,” Ronald said, quickly.

“And you, Sutcliff?”  Grelle held up a small stack of hard cover portfolios and placed them on Vera’s desk.  The young secretary looked up at the eldest reaper, with a small giggle.  He gave her a stern look and she went back to finishing her documents.  “Very well.  The two of you may leave for the night, then.”

Ronald hesitated.  “Uh – I was waiting for Vera to finish up, sir, so that she and I could out for –”

“Good night, Mister Knox,” William said, firmly.

Seeing that the subject was not open for debate, Ronald sighed in defeat.  “All right – good night, sir.  Mister Sutcliff.”  He looked at Vera, with apologetic eyes.  “Good night, Miss Sylvan.  See you tomorrow.”

He slid off the wall and shuffled onto the elevator.  Grelle looked at her supervisor, clearly disappointed for her protégé.  “You don’t need to be so harsh with him, Will.”

“You can go home, too, Sutcliff.”

The redhead batted her eyes, seductively at him.  “But I’m waiting for you, darling,” she cooed.  “You promised to walk me home ~.”  She wiggled her hips, slightly, giggling through puckered lips.

Vera chuckled, quietly.  “I promised no such thing, Sutcliff,” William stated, flatly, adjusting his glasses.  He looked at his secretary.  “Have you finished those papers, Miss Sylvan?”

She removed the final page from her typewriter and put it in the folder with rest before handing it to him.  “All done,” she said, her voice chipper.

William let a rare smile show through as he took the folder from the younger brunette.  “Thank you, Vera.”

“Anything else?” she asked, stretching a little in her chair.

“No, that will be all for tonight.  Go home and get some rest – I’ll see you in the morning.”

Vera switched off her desk lamp and stood, grabbing her purse.  “Night, Grelle,” she said, before turning to her boss.  She gave him a quick kiss to his cheek.  “Good night, Uncle Will.” 

William watched her walk to the elevator, before placing the documents in his office for the next day.  He pulled on his coat, grabbed his briefcase and death scythe, leaving and locking the door behind him.  He looked to the redhead, who was standing expectantly, red purse slung over her shoulder.  “Let’s go, Grelle.”

Grelle latched onto his arm as they walked to the elevator.  Once they stepped out onto the street, they began the short walk back to William’s apartment.  Their path took them through a small park, lighted by a scattering of street lamps.  It was a cold evening and a brisk wind had Grelle snuggling against William even further.  The brunet frowned, slightly, but did not shrug her off.

“Will?  Can I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Out of curiosity, what do you have against Ronald?”

William seemed honestly surprised by her question.  “Nothing.  Knox is a hard worker.  He’s efficient in his collections, he gets his reports filed on time, he’s rarely late to work, and has hardly accrued any overtime.  Which is more than I can say for his mentor.”

“Hey!”  Her cheeks puffed a bit as she pouted, grumpily.  “So cruel…”

“I think he has the makings of a great reaper.  Why do you ask?” William queried, ignoring her little outburst.  After nine decades, he was used to her various tantrums. 

“You just don’t seem to be very fond of him,” she replied, the slight forgotten.

“It’s not as though I can show favoritism towards my subordinates at the office, Grelle,” he pointed out.

“Except for Vera, of course,” Grelle said, raising an eyebrow with a knowing smile.

“Or you, according to most of the Dispatch.”

She sighed, dreamily.  “We just can’t hide our love, my darling ~” she giggled, nuzzling his neck.

“Honestly…”

The red reaper settled and continued with her inquiry.  “If what you say is true, then why do you have an issue with his being friendly with Vera?”

“I don’t mind them being friendly,” William clarified.  “What I mind is his unwelcome flirtations with her.”

“Vera doesn’t seem to mind it at all,” Grelle said, in all seriousness.

“Well, _I_ do.” 

“He’s a nice boy and he’s very fond of her.”

“Perhaps.  He’s also worked his way through half of the female staff in the Dispatch in his two years as a reaper.”

It was an exaggeration, obviously, but Grelle understood his point.  Ronald was a lady’s man, and William did not approve.  It was something that nagged her, too about her subordinate, but she had a string of lovers, herself, over the past century so it was not really her place to say anything.  She did urge him to try to get past a second date with some of said ladies, but it never really seemed to take.  Ronald liked to play the field, as it were, and it was clear to her that William feared that Vera would become just another notch on his bedpost. 

“Vera’s very fond of Ronnie, too.”

“I know she is,” William sighed.  “I’ve seen how she looks at him and that’s what concerns me.  I don’t want her to get hurt.”

“I understand that, Will.  I don’t want that either.  She’s my best friend and I’d slaughter anyone who broke her heart – provided you didn’t beat me to it.”  William smirked.  “But I also know Ronald better than anyone else.  He hasn’t been on a date in months, not since he and Vera started chatting.  He’s very sweet on her and he wants to try for a _real_ relationship.  The only trouble is, _someone_ keeps blocking his attempts.”

William stopped and looked at her.  “If he is indeed serious about Vera, then there won’t be a problem.  All he needs to do is man-up and come to me about it.”

Grelle looked at him, for once her expression unreadable.  “You know you’re not her father, Will,” she said, gently.

“No.  But she’s only eighteen and _my_ responsibility.” 

“She may have been eighteen when she died, Will, but that was fifteen years ago.”

“It doesn’t matter.  I’m still her guardian.  I don’t know about the high society you grew up in, but where we come from, a girl is under the protection of the family head.  No man is allowed to court her without said guardian’s approval.  Our people are very protective of our young women.  That she and I are no longer _technically_ alive doesn’t change that fact.”

Grelle opened her mouth to argue, but realized that he had a point.  She nodded in understanding, wrapping her arms around his once more as he began walking again.

“Besides – you didn’t know her great-grandmother.  If I let anything happen to Vera, Serena will find a way to come back from the grave and tear me apart.”

The younger reaper burst out laughing, laying her head against the taller one’s shoulder as he chuckled, quietly.  “Sounds like my kind of woman.”

“She was certainly not one to be trifled with.” 

As they approached the front door of the apartment building, Grelle looked at him.  “So, if Ronald comes to you for permission, you’ll let him take Vera on a date?”

“Perhaps,” William conceded, casually inspecting his death scythe.  “If he can prove to me that he’s serious about her.”

Grelle smirked at him.  “If you _ever_ have a daughter, I pity any man who tries to date her.”

“I hear life in a convent can be very enriching,” he said opening the door for her.

“You’re not Christian.”

“Your point?”

“Oh, dear…” Grelle sighed, putting her palm to her forehead, dramatically.  “I’ve seen _grizzly bears_ less protective than you.”

William’s playful imitation of a bear growl left Grelle in stitches as the elevator doors closed to take them up to their apartment.

 

_**~ END ~** _

 

_**Soooo... yeah.  something a little different this time.  Don't worry - more fluff to come ^_^** _

 


End file.
